


A Night At The Opera

by hslades



Series: Valentines Exchange 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Hermione Granger, Co-workers, F/M, Misunderstanding, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hslades/pseuds/hslades
Summary: It was supposed to be just a stake-out to try and break the case, that was until she missed a message from her boss.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Valentines Exchange 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	A Night At The Opera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nztina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> Un-Beta'd all mistakes are mine

“It’s at the opera, Granger, why are you wearing that?” Malfoy said.

“It’s at the opera?” Hermione exclaimed, she had thought the night would be spent in a dodgy part of town, watching out for the suspects of the case, watching their movements, checking if they did something suspicious. However, apparently, she needed to go to the opera, with Draco Malfoy of all people. She had even already ordered a takeaway of her favourite dinner and coffee to survive the stake-out.

“Robards sent a message late last night,” Malfoy explained.

“That’s what you take out of a note saying, ‘prepare for a long night?’”

“Robards had been talking to us about the scene in Mozart’s Zauberflute, didn’t you hear?”

“Uhm no, I was reading a file, you know, trying to crack the case.” Hermione huffed, truly annoyed now. Malfoy had the irritating habit of socializing with their colleagues instead of working on the case whenever the afternoon progressed.

There she stood dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans, paired with her warm and comfy leather jacket, take away in her hand. Across from her stood Malfoy dressed in a tuxedo, not a single crease visible on his clothes.

“What now? I will most certainly stand out if I walk into the Opera House like this.” Hermione said, already annoyed at herself for possibly mucking up the case.

“Do you have something that could almost pass as an acceptable dress? I think I can work with that.” Draco said seriously.

“What?” 

“Just go to your apartment and get back with some kind of dress on, we’ll go from there.” He took a second. “Looking at your normal style I think it might be better for me to look for something I can work with in your closet myself.” 

Before Hermione had the chance to answer Malfoy was already determinedly walking towards the fireplace calling out her address.

Wait… how did he know her exact address? She was sure she had never mentioned it.

She threw her take-away food in the trash; however, no way was she going to throw her caramel latte in the trash. With the cup in hand, she quickly made her way to the fireplace Malfoy was already gone, however, when she arrived in her living room he stood there not so patiently waiting.

“We don’t have long, Granger,” Malfoy tapped with his shoes on the floor, a clear indication of his impatience. “You brought a coffee?” He asked when he finally looked up at her. “I’d like to actually be on time to see the rest of the audience enter the theatre.” He started to move towards the hallway but then seemed to think of something and abruptly turned around facing her, “and it’s not like I know where you tend to keep the few suitable dresses you’ve got, so could you please, lead the way?”

“It’s a great coffee for your information and I’m not going to let you make me throw it away,” Hermione huffed as she hesitantly led him to her bedroom.

“Okay, fine,” he mumbled in response.

Not long later Hermione stood in her bedroom dressed in the dress she had worn to the ministry Beltane ball last year, something she thought was perfectly acceptable to re-use for the occasion. Malfoy, however, had other ideas.

“It’s totally unacceptable to wear the exact same dress to two events in a year,” He had mumbled before pulling out his wand.

“Isn’t that the same black tuxedo as the last event?” Hermione tried to counter.

“It is not, but also my pocket square and tie are matching your dress, just as it should.” He mentioned. Hermione looked confused; her dress was still soft purple while his pocket square was a rich shade of green. However, with one flick of his wand her dress matched the colour of his pocket square. 

“Oh,” Hermione exclaimed, shocked as she took herself in in the mirror. She never would’ve thought that this shade of green would work for her would fit perfectly on her tanned skin.

“It’s nothing, we just need a few more changes to the actual dress and we’ll be good to go.” Malfoy said as he let his wand do all the work. “There you go.” He said when he was finished before heading back towards her living room.

When they arrived at the Bromios theatre it was still relatively quiet in the foyer, and contrary to Malfoy’s concern they could still get to the Malfoy balcony before any other people made it into the theatre.

“See, perfectly on time,” Hermione said, as she sat herself down on her seat. “So how do you know all those spells anyway?” She asked, trying to make casual conversation.

“Well,” Malfoy swallowed, “when I was younger, I often tried to hide from the house-elves. Just because I wanted to be around my mum for longer. She often used these spells either if she had an event or just to try and redesign dresses. I think that’s where I found out I was quite a visible learner.”

Hermione hadn’t expected for him to be so… honest.

She wanted to answer but before she could open her mouth to do so Malfoy switched to total work mode. “Could you make notes about the people I describe? I'll grab the binoculars.” 

“Of course,”

The night went better than she expected. Hermione had always admired culture and opera’s especially, none of her friends ever wanted to go with her. But with Malfoy she actually had discussions about the meaning of certain passages in the piece. Which had surprised her. 

The night had gotten them no new information about the case sadly. However, at the end of the night she had truly changed her opinion on her work partner.

“So where now with the case?” Hermione asked as they walked through the crisp February air.

“I guess, we’ll just be back in the file tomorrow morning,” Malfoy laughed, “Something you look forward to I bet,” 

The walk to her flat seemed too short, their conversation was nowhere near over.

“Bring me that coffee you were talking about earlier, I’d love to taste it.” He said while he reached to open the door for you. “I’ll see you tomorrow, good night.” 

Then the door shut, and all Hermione could think about was what could have happened. What would have happened if this were a romantic comedy? However, sadly this was only real life, and she was just going to see him again tomorrow at the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
